At present, an electronic cigarette includes a suction mouth for smoking. The suction mouth for smoking may be an independent part mounted at one end of an atomizer or the electronic cigarette. When users use the electronic cigarette, they need to smoke with the suction mouth for smoking by turning on a switch or an induction signal from an airflow sensor. Sometimes user may put the smoked electronic cigarette into a cigarette box for the next smoking.
It is difficult to judge whether an electronic cigarette has been used or not, because there is no marks for judging whether the electronic cigarette has been used or not. When many users use electronic cigarette received in the same cigarette box, they would not find which one is right for them, which will cause a health problem. Moreover, even if the cigarette box is a special one, it also is difficult to judge whether the electronic cigarettes received in the cigarette box is used or not.